


I just wanted a one-night stand

by lazomness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drinking, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Partying, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, actually a couch, keith gets emotional when he's drunk, some smooches but mostely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazomness/pseuds/lazomness
Summary: Keith had been Lance’s platonic crush for months since the beginning of the semester. He was doing perfectly fine fantasizing about him from a cautious physical and emotional distance, but that night they happened to be at the same party and everything was ruined. Keith was too drunk to make any clear decision so Lance decided to babysit him all the way to his home and, well, things happened, words were told and feelings were confessed.





	I just wanted a one-night stand

“C’mon man. Stop being a little bitch".

 

“Nooooo. Don’t wanna go”.

 

“Yes you do. You’ll thank me tomorrow”.

 

Keith groaned as he gave up on his intentions of staying at the party drinking some more low quality free alcohol and followed Lance’s instructions to leave the building.

 

“I hate you”, he mumbled, crossing his arms but following the other boy nonetheless.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it”.

 

Keith tried to walk next to Lance with all the dignity his intoxicated status would let him, but as always happens: expectative was very different from reality. In less than a ten minutes walk, he managed to bump into two small rocks, one sidewalk curb and his right foot got stuck on one drain gap. Lance literally had to catch him in the air in the middle of falling to prevent him from eating the cement ground.

 

“You ok?”, asked Lance, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up to help him stand on his feet.

 

Keith lifted his arms and embraced Lance around his neck, looking for some support. He looked up and realized that their faces were impossibly close and Lance was staring at him with wide eyes and an unreadable face. “Never been better”, he drunkenly smiled before resting his head on Lance’s crookneck. Lance froze for a moment, unsure of what to do next, and then put his arms around Keith’s torso to impede him from falling again.

 

Here was the thing. Lance and Keith were in the same programing class at their first semester as freshmen. They hadn’t really spoke to each other, but both of them were difficult to miss: they were the two best students among the group, and they had created an unspoken rivalry about which of them would get the highest score on each assignment or test they had to accomplish. Both of them claimed to their selves that they were clearly winning.

 

On top of that, and after long talking sessions with his friend Hunk, Lance had finally admitted that he might had a little small tiny infinitesimal _humongous_ crush on the black haired man. He had tried to push it away from his mind for months. After all he only had to see him for that lecture twice a week, it shouldn’t be that hard… However, at one point he had realized that after any failed date or in the middle of any lonely night… his thoughts always landed on the same person.

 

He was even embarrassed about how much of his mind the other man took up. _How much can you like a person without ever talking to them?_ Apparently a lot. Lance was semi-conscious that the real Keith was probably not the same Keith within his fantasies, he was even convinced that the other student would never approach him in a sober state… but having him right now, wrapped around his body, feeling his breath against his collarbone… it was too much to handle.

 

He was trying. Lance was trying really hard to stop himself from recalling any dirty memory he had ever got about the man around his arms. Because, let’s be honest, there were a lot. Lance had thought about Keith with his hands more times than he was willing to ever admit.

 

Keith had been his platonic crush for months. He was doing perfectly fine fantasizing about him from a cautious physical and emotional distance, but that night they happened to be at the same party and everything was ruined. Lance was having a perfectly sober good time with his friends when he spotted Keith at the other side of the room, making a fool of himself due to his intoxicated state. He was trying to flirt with another guy, unknown to Lance, and it was crystal clear that he had drunk too much to make any right decision that night. He couldn’t help but walk towards them, make an apology to the other guy like he was babysitting Keith, grab him by the shoulders and offer himself to walk him home. All for the sake of Keith’s dignity and safety, of course.

 

And then, there they were. In the middle of the street, hugging each other in a weird position and neither of them moving a muscle. Lance was pretty sure Keith had fallen asleep until he felt something on his collarbone that made him be suddenly very aware of every inch of the other’s body touching his own. It was Keith’s mouth.

 

Keith’s was putting wet open-mouthed kisses all the way from his collarbone to his jaw, and Lance had never been more turned on from a kiss on his neck in his entire life. He gasped out loud with surprise and his brain stopped working for a solid ten seconds, feeling Keith’s lips and tongue covering his skin. When he finally became aware of what was really happening, he gently pushed back Keith’s body and took a step backwards. “K… Keith?”

 

“Mmhh… yeah?”, he dare to ask, licking his lips with no sign of regret on his face. _Fuck, that’s hot_ , was the only thought Lance managed to form.

 

“Wh… what are you doing?”.

 

Keith eyes shut open and his expression changed. “Lance? Wha…? How…?”

 

Lance’s heart hurt a little. _Of course he thought I was another person. At least he knows my name_. “I picked you from the party, remember?”

 

Keith shook his head and his eyes looked kind of… sad? “’m sorry, I don’t… I was with that guy from Grindr and I… don’t know how I got here… with you?”

 

“Yeah, I saw you two. You’re too drunk, Keith. I know I shouldn’t be intruding in your life, but you are not in a decent state to make any decisions tonight.”

 

Keith moved his right hand and tapped with his fingertips the area of Lance’s neck he had kissed less than a minute ago. “Oh my god”, he looked up to meet Lance’s eyes again, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize…”. He covered his face with both hands and started sobbing softly.

 

Lance was still shocked from all the things he’d just witnessed, but the tenderness of the scene in front of him made him act on autopilot. He opened his arms and embraced the other man again, this time in a completely different context. “It’s ok. Come here”.

 

He felt Keith breaking down in his arms, crying a little louder. “Shhhh, it’s ok, you did nothing wrong.”

 

“Yes, I did!”, he let out between sobs, “I was kissing you against your will, and now you must hate me even more than before”.

 

“I… I never hated you! Why do you think that?”

 

“You… you don’t hate me?”. He calmed down a little and slowly let his hands fall from his covered face.

 

“No. I never hated you and I don’t hate you now. We good?”. _God, you are a handful when you’re drunk, aren’t you?_

 

“Yeah”. He nodded slowly. He put Keith’s left arm around his own shoulders and made him walk. “Let’s keep going, we’re almost there. Are you sure you put the right address on my phone?”

 

“Mmm… no?”

 

Lance chuckled at that and really hoped he did, because he didn’t know how much of drunk Keith he was capable of handle. “I’ll guess we’ll find out when we get there”.

 

…

 

They walked for five more minutes in silence, and the door of what had to be Keith’s home was now in front of them. “Finally. Is this your house?”

 

“It is”, confirmed Keith after a couple of seconds of hesitation.

 

“Thank god”, breathed out Lance. “Where is your key?”

 

“I… I think it’s in one of my pockets?”. Keith tried to reach his right front pocket, but his coordination was failing him again and he barely managed to slip two fingers into it. “Fucking skinny jeans”, he mumbled.

 

Lance grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away. “Here, let me help you”. Keith’s eyes were scrutinizing him as he slipped a hand into one of Keith’s front pockets. His cheeks went dark red just for being observed from that close. He was also putting a lot of effort in searching for the key without touching an inch more than necessary, no matter how much he would like to run his hands over the other man’s body… it wouldn’t be fair, _neither legal_ , to take advantage of the situation.

 

He finally found it at the right back pocket and turned around to open the door.

 

“Why are you so nice to me?”, he hear Keith from behind.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”, he asked back without looking at him, opening the door and stepping in.

 

“I never thought that you’d talk to me, and now you’re taking care of my mess”.

 

Lance extended an arm and took Keith by the hand to make him come inside. “Of course I want to talk to you. I thought you were the one that didn’t want to talk to me”, confessed Lance looking away.

 

Keith stepped closer to him and put both of his hands around his waist. Lance’s senses were again on hyper alert, but Keith’s gesture was softer and he relaxed his tension a little. “Of course I wanted to talk to you… I just couldn’t…”. He rested his forehead against Lance’s and closed his eyes. “Lance, you have no idea how much I wanted to talk to you, how much I thought about you… How much I _think_ about you”. Lance was frozen, anchored to the floor. His heart was beating so hard he was struggling to hear something apart from his heartbeat pounding on his ears. “I just…”, resumed Keith, “Tonight I just wanted a one-night stand with a random guy to relieve some stress and forget about anything else for a moment… but you had to be there. You had to be _here_ ”.

 

Keith breathed deep and opened his eyes, stepping back and releasing Lance from his grip. A small tear was falling down his right cheek, Lance moved his hand there hesitantly and wiped it with his thumb.

 

“It’s ok”, he said after clearing his voice. He wasn’t sure what to say after that, he wasn’t really sure if it was Keith who was speaking or the alcohol interfering with his brain cells. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he spoke again. “You need to rest”.

 

…

 

After some groaning and protesting from Keith, Lance managed to convince him to brush his teeth, drink a glass of water and change to his pajamas before getting into bed. This last step was the hardest to be honest.

 

Keith was finally tucked on his bed and Lance was ready to let him rest and go home. He had a lot of thinking to do after that night.

 

“Laaaance”. Keith apparently was nothing but asleep, and was demanding Lance’s presence with a hand extended to him.

 

“What do you want now? You need to sleep.”

 

“I can’t”, he pouted. “The room is going helicopter-ish. I can’t close my eyes”

 

“Fuck”, Lance said to himself. He was well aware how fucked up that sensation was, and he didn’t want Keith to get sick. He sat on the bed next to him, and lifted his torso, “C’mon, sat up and open your eyes”. He wrapped an arm around him and traced small circles on his back.  “Better?”

 

“Yes”.

 

“I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, ok?”

 

“I don’t want to fall asleep then”

 

“Why? You have to sleep through your drunkenness. It’s the best way.”

 

“No. If I sleep you’ll leave”.

 

“Ye… yeah. I have to sleep too, and I can’t sleep here with you”. _Not like this._

 

“But I don’t want you to leave.”

 

“Well, I have to, there is no other way.”

 

“You can sleep on my couch. If you open it it’s like a bed.”

 

Lance considered his options for a second. Maybe that wasn’t a terrible idea. At least he’ll be sure Keith gets his rest and doesn’t die in the morning, because god knows his hangover was going to be epic.

 

“Alright. I’ll do that”.

 

“You will?”. Keith’s voice indicated that we was very close to Morpheus’ world.

 

“Mmhh. I will”. He let Keith go down on his bed again and walked towards the bedroom’s door.

 

“Lance?”, he heard again.

 

 _Oh boy, will he ever fall asleep_. “What now, Keith?”

 

“There are extra blankets on the living room’s cabinet”, he said without moving his position an inch.

 

“Right. Thanks”. He smiled and took a quick glance at the bed before turning around again and leaving the bedroom.

 

…

 

Lance waked up slowly, letting the morning light bring him back to the conscious world. He yawned a couple of times, and when he opened his eyes, he took his time to realize where he was. Last night memories were filling his head again, and he started feeling nervous about what should he do with them.

 

He decided that it was time to get up and he rolled himself to reach the other end of the couch bed. At least that was the plan. When he turned around to face the other side, he bumped into something. Someone.

 

“What the…?”, he hissed to himself as the other figure started to move. “Keith?”

 

“Mmmh”. Keith protested to Lance’s attempts of waking him up at first, but once he realized where and who he was with, his eyes opened wide. He remained silent looking at the blue eyes in front of him.

 

“Keith?”

 

“La… Lance?”, he frowned in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Do you remember anything from last night?”. This was going to be difficult.

 

“Last night?”. Keith lifted the blanket covering them and took a look underneath. Then, he looked at Lance again and breathed out in relief.

 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

“Why are you laughing?”. Keith had a huge hangover and was confused, and on top of that, a man on his couch was laughing at him.

 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m sorry. So, you don’t remember anything?”

 

“I… I remember the party, and I remember coming home with someone…”.

 

“Yeah, I was there. I dragged you out before you did something regrettable”.

 

Keith face was now bright red from embarrassment and Lance thought it was adorable. “Uhmm… did we… you know?”. So straightforward while drunk and so shy the morning after. _Adorable_.

 

“No, we didn’t”, soothed Lance, “although you were really drunk _and_ persistent”.

 

Keith covered his face with the blanket and Lance laughed again. “I’m so sorry”.

 

“It’s ok”, Lance rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder to let him know everything was fine, “nothing happened, ok. It’s alright”.

 

“Ok… so, I’m not kicking you out or anything but… why are you here?”. He rolled himself to face Lance again.

 

“You _really_ don’t remember a thing, do you?”, he said with a smile.

 

Lance proceeded to explain everything that happened from the party to Keith’s house, and complaining about how difficult had been to get him to sleep.

 

“The only thing I still don’t know, Keith… it’s why are you _here_. On the couch? I left you asleep in your bed last night.”

 

“Oh…”, Keith hadn’t thought of that. “I don’t know… I remember going to pee in the middle of the night and… Oh”, he seemed to have realized something. “I remember, I remember feeling alone back on my bed and…”. He didn’t have to finish his phrase.

 

They laid like that for some minutes, looking at the ceiling in a half-comfortable silence until Lance broke the ice.

 

“Did you meant it?”

 

“What?”

 

“What you said yesterday.”

 

“Apparently I said a lot of things. You’ll have to be more specific.”

 

Lance looked for the best words to say it. “You said that you wanted to talk to me. That you think about me”.

 

He heard Keith’s breathing getting deeper. “I do”, the dark-haired man answered with a small voice after some painful seconds.

 

They still didn’t looked at each other, embarrassment stopping them from turning around.

 

“Good”, said Lance, searching for Keith’s hand under the covers until they were both intertwined. Then, he confessed, “because I think about you too”.

 

He heard Keith moving under the blanket next to him and he mirrored his movement, letting his hand go free.

 

Without any hesitation left, he moved his hand to Keith’s nape and caressed his black hair with gentleness. He also felt a hand slipping under his t-shirt making its way to the middle of his back. Lance shivered under that gentle touch, and leaned forward to meet Keith’s lips.

 

Keith met him halfway, and reciprocated quickly.

 

The shyness of the first moment was left behind, and without wasting any second, they parted their lips and deepened to a more passionate kiss. Their hands were now moving, exploring each other’s bodies. Keith’s leg was now enclosing Lance, bringing him as closer as possible, and Lance hand didn’t waste its opportunity to touch Keith’s thigh all the way up to his ass.

 

Keith melted under that, and decided that it wasn’t enough. He pinned Lance under him and relocated himself on his lap. He leaned forward and kissed Lance again, fiercely and mercilessly. Lance’s hands traveled to both cheeks of Keith’s ass, and as he grabbed them and pushed Keith down to meet his own heated body, Keith smiled into their kiss.

 

Lance was letting now the other man kiss passionately his neck, just like the night before, but now ten times better. He moaned loudly at the feeling of Keith sucking eagerly his one sensitive spot, just under his jawline.

 

Keith parted when he decided the job was done and smiled at him.

 

“Sorry. I think that’s gonna leave a mark”.

 

“You don’t look sorry to me”, observed Lance rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re probably right”, Keith chuckled, rolling out of Lance’s lap and resting by his side. Both of them needed a moment to caught their breath again.

 

After a while, Lance’s stomach growled loudly, breaking the moment but making the two boys laugh out loud and realize how hungry they were.

 

“What about this”, suggested Lance first, “why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll make us breakfast in the meanwhile”.

 

“That sounds incredibly awesome”. Keith put another kiss on Lance lips and started to get off the couch. He looked back at Lance’s sleepy face and smiled “Is it too soon to ask you to marry me?”

 

Lance laughed brightly, seriously considering the offer. “That depends of what I found on your kitchen. I can’t marry someone without supplies for a good breakfast”.

 

“Make yourself home”, Keith said after disappearing into the bathroom

 

And boy, Lance made himself home wherever Keith was for the rest of his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a point about the importance of consent, I hope i didn't mess it up!
> 
> Kudos and feedback are always welcome ♥♥♥


End file.
